


Sonia's Mistake

by I_Swear_I_Did_My_Homework



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chiaki's POV, F/F, First Kiss, Junko went to therapy, Love Confessions, Soniaki centric, but hinanami isn't the priority here, hajime and chiaki are dating in this story, implied komahina - Freeform, the whole story is in Chiaki's perspective, there's some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Swear_I_Did_My_Homework/pseuds/I_Swear_I_Did_My_Homework
Summary: Sonia made a mistake. She knew Chiaki and Hajime were dating, but she did it anyways.This is the aftermath of what she did last Saturday.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito (implied), Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Kudos: 15





	Sonia's Mistake

I ran as fast as I could to the school exit.  _ Please let Sonia be there. _

Thankfully, she hasn’t left yet. “Sonia, wait!”

She turned around. “Chiaki?”

“Let’s walk home together.”

I grabbed her hand and we started walking. Our walk was silent. It makes sense, she probably still feels guilty about what happened at my place.

“Chiaki...I apologize for what I did last Saturday. I shouldn’t have done such a thing.”

“Sonia, it’s okay-”

“It is not okay! I knew you were dating Hajime and I still kissed you! I don’t deserve your forgiveness, I should be punished for what I-”

I cut her off by kissing her on the lips.

“Sorry...it was the only way for you to stop talking.”

Her eyes were still wide from the sudden kiss. “But...what about Hajime?”

“I never liked Hajime romantically. He’s like a brother to me, it feels weird kissing your own brother. And I like girls...I think. I don’t remember the last time I liked boys.”

“Does that mean…”

I nodded. “I like you too Sonia. At first, I thought I just wanted to be your friend, but I was wrong. I’ve always felt things whenever I’m around you, and I never felt that towards Hajime. So yeah, I do feel the same way.”

“Chiaki…”

The next thing I knew, I was being kissed by Sonia Nevermind. I placed my arms around her neck and she placed her hands on my waist. I wasn’t sure how long the kiss lasted, but I was really sad when we pulled away. 

I expected Sonia to be looking at me when I opened my eyes, but she was looking at something else. “What’s wrong?”

I looked at her direction and saw-

“Hajime?” 

I haven’t told him about anything I’ve said to Sonia. I just hope he isn’t mad. 

“Chiaki.” He sighed.

“Hajime I-”

“Don’t worry, I heard the whole thing. The thing is, I feel the same, I never liked you that way either. I thought I did when I asked you out, but no, I don’t. I’m actually okay with you liking girls. I like guys actually.”

“So you’re not mad?”

“I’m not. Nagito and I made out before you walked in on us so we’re pretty much even.” 

I smiled. The two of them were kind of sus when I visited Hajime one time, so I’m glad I was right. “That’s good to know.”

“Yeah...so I guess we’re over?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay...I’ll leave you and Sonia alone now. See you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow.”

And with that, Hajime left.

“Now that we're done with that...will you be my girlfriend?” Sonia asked.

I let go of her to hold her hand.

“I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading!   
> It was originally going to be a multichapter, but I scrapped it off. You probably recognize it as "Chiaki's IRL Dating Sim Adventure"   
> If you're wondering where it is, it's not there anymore. I didn't like how it turned out so I deleted the work and just wrote this one instead, also because the title sucks.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys have a good day/afternoon/evening!


End file.
